Sonic The Movie
SONIC THE MOVIE The Sonic Movie is an 2016 Movie based on the Video Gaming Series on the Same Name. This is a Pure American Adaptation of the Series and mostly CGI used to create the scenes. The film is produced by Village Roadshaw Pictures, Amblin Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures The Plot Revolves around Sonic regaining the Help of his friends Tails, Knuckles and Amy as Doctor Eggman returns with a plan to takeover the World. But there choice to remain in the Shadows leaves Sonic trying to fight this threat on his own. The Film has been development since 2010 as the rights of the film has been fought over and redeveloped but the cast as mostly been kept the same over this period but the Film also serves as an introduction to 5 Film Series based on the Franchise. Plot It about Five Years ago Sonic (Brad Pitt) defeated the villainous Doctor Eggman (Hugh Jackman) with the help of his friends Tails (Jim Carey), Knuckles (David Jason Frank) and Amy (Zendeya). But after they defeated Doctor Eggman, they were forced to go into hiding as result of the destruction that was caused due to the battle with Eggman. But after Sonic gets a message from a Blaze (Oliva Cooke) that Eggman had survived the attack and has been planning a new attack on Sonic to try and get rid of him, by killing him and his friends, so Sonic tries to get his team back to together to help with the new threat from Eggman, but they refuse so Sonic leaves to take care of Eggman on his own. As he arrives to where Eggman has been rebuilding his army to help takeover the world and complete his ultimate goal to Kill Sonic. Eggman reveals that he wants Sonic's blood so that he can replicate the Speed that Sonic and once he does Eggman shares that he plans to Kill Sonic. Tails and Amy both get word about Eggmans plan and goes to help rescue Sonic with the help with Blaze and Knuckles who are already trying to form a team to get Sonic back. But Eggman had sent a army of robots to try and kill the others while he tries to steal Blood from Sonic. But Sonic breaks free and takes on Eggman and easily overpowers him before sending a distress call to the others and as he escapes Eggmans new base as it explodes with Eggman seemly still in there. Sonic meets up with the others and tells them about Eggmans death. The Film ends with a eyes being seen from an Shadow before a black blur races off screen. Characters Brad Pitt as Sonic The Hedgehog Jim Carey as Doctor Eggman Zendeya as Amy Rose Hugh Jackman as Tails Oliva Cooke as Blaze The Cat David Jason Frank as Knuckles the Echidna Production The Sonic Movie was first announced in 2010 with Disney making and producing the movie with the script being written and Directed by the Director Of Toy Story John Lassiter attached. The Film was announced to be released on June 9th 2012 and was intended to launch of Gaming Universe like how Iron Man launched the MCU. But after disagreements with the Budget Size, Disney pulled the plug on the project and officially confirmed the Film had been cancelled. Then in 2014 it was reported that Warner Bros. Pictures had picked up rights to the characters and the Film was revived with Spielberg in talks to Direct and Produce the Project for a Summer Release Date in 2016. In the September of 2014 it was reported that Marvel Writers Anthony and Joe Russo was be creating the Screenplay off a original idea that would be loyal to the Games and also would serve as a Sequel to the games. In November 2014 it was reported that the role of Sonic had been cast to Brad Pitt because of his performance in the Film World War Z. It was said that the Roles of Eggman and Knuckles had gone to Jim Carrey and David Jason Frank. But In January 2015 the Parts of Tails, Blaze the Cat and Amy Rose had gone to Hugh Jackman, Zendeya and Oliva Cooke respectively. The Film was announced to be released on 9th June 2016 and will serve as the first intallment of a 5 Part Series. Reception The Film had gained mostly Positive Reviews and it has a 78% rating on Rotten Tomatoes with it stating 'Even Though it is an extension of the First Games, it feels like the First Part in a New Series that can take the films beyond the barriers that they were restricted to in the Games'. The Times gave it 3 stars out 5 and often stating that it reminds the fans on why Sonic is so classic and retro while providing a New Plot that leaves the Film on a giant cliff-hanger that set's up a Series of Films to follow. But also aimed Criticism at the Character of Eggman, because of his lack of character development and screen time and when he gets screen time it is almost at the end of the Film. Box Office The film was a Box Office Success grossing $540 Million a budget of $75 Million. In America it grossed $14 Million in Midnight Screenings the highest of the Studio since the Midnight Screenings of Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallow's Part 1. In the First Weekend it grossed $95 Million America it was released alongside Finding Dory and was expected to gross around $60-$75 Million but over performed finishing 1st at the Box Office. In its second weekend it had performed to an gross of $78 Million but was overtaken to finish the Week Second, it remained in the Top Ten 10 for about Seven More weeks bringing the total Gross in America to $345 Million. The Film was also releseded in China where most of the money was gained because it grossed $105 Million its first weekend, an all time opening in China and for Warner Bros in another Country it grossed $14 (United Kingdom) $3 in Australia and $25 Million in Japan to end up with an international gross with $135 Million Music This Films Score was reportedly was to be written by Toy Story's Randy Newman, in which was late confirmed at San Diego Comic-Con where it was also announced that the Film was to consist of a Original Song that Randy Newman would write the song and it was announced to be called Friends Forever and it was released on 20th May 2016 and was available to order on the same day. The Score was critically acclaimed and the song Friends Forever was announced to be shortlisted for Best Original Song at the Oscars in which it later won. Sequels and Planned Franchise As well as this Film, Warner Bros. Pictures announced that the Series would consist of 5 Films and would serve as a new story and an Sequel to the Games. The First Sequel was announced to be Called The Sonic Movie: Revenge Of Sonic and was to be released on the 22nd June 2018 with the Cast returning to their respective roles and well as Steven Spielberg returning to direct and produce the Sequel. And the Sequel was reported to be focusing on the Relationship between Sonic and Shadow who was introduced at the end of the First Film.